Wo der Weihnachtsmann wohnt
You better watch out '' You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list, Checking it twice; Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Santa Claus is coming to town He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake Santa's a busy man he has no time to play He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day (Santa Claus is coming to town) Milena wusste, dass Raphael ihr aus dem Weg gegangen war. Aber das war okay. In letzter Zeit war sie so überreizt, dass es ihr nichts ausgemacht hatte. Jetzt aber standen die Dinge anders: Sie war wieder soweit auf dem Damm, dass sie Raphael im Café Picasso, mitten in der bunten Altstadt Regensburgs, gewissermaßen in die Enge trieb. Sie hatten sich auf einer Studentenparty angefreundet, bei der sie entdeckten, dass sie beide aus Hamburg stammten, in den Süden verpflanzt wie Palmen. Drei Jahre später konnte Raphael ein abgeschlossenes Bachelorstudium, eine Freundin und eine zentral gelegene Wohnung in der Innenstadt vorweisen – während Milena sich an ihrer Bachelorarbeit die Zähne ausbiss. Sie glaubte zu wissen, warum Raphael nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen wollte – nämlich nicht mehr nach ihrem gemeinsamen Mittagessen auf dem Christkindlmarkt vor zwei Wochen. „Hör mal, reden wir nicht mehr darüber“, erklärte Raphael ihr nun großzügig und wärmte die kalten Finger an seiner Tasse Glühwein. „Du warst mit den Nerven ziemlich am Ende, Milena. Dieser Ort hier hatte dich soweit, dass du mit dir selbst geredet hast. Ach, wie steht es eigentlich mit deiner Bachelorarbeit?“ „Bin endlich fertig“, murmelte Milena und starrte in ihre Tasse, „vor einer Stunde habe ich sie abgegeben.“ „Großartig! Es läuft also wieder bei dir!“ „Ja“, sagte sie, „das ist genau richtig. Ich stecke endlich nicht mehr fest wie eine Fliege. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen.“ Sie gestattete Raphael einen uneingeschränkten Blick in ihre Augen, obwohl die Gefahr bestand, dass er vor dem intensiven Schimmer darin zurückschreckte. „Ich habe meinen Platz im Leben nun gefunden, Raph“, fuhr sie fort, „wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich hatte den roten Faden verloren – jetzt ist aber alles wieder in Ordnung.“ Raphael zuckte zusammen, als sie seinen Spitznamen benutzte. „Milena“, ächzte er, „komm mir bitte nicht wieder damit, mit dieser Idee…“ „Aber es ist keine Idee, sondern eine Tatsache. Ich weiß, ich muss dir damals wie eine Verrückte vorgekommen sein, aber ich hatte ja auch keine Beweise. Heute habe ich sie, Raph! Ich kann dir alles beweisen – dir, jedem anderen. Wenn du mir nur mal zuhören würdest! Ich habe dir doch von dieser kleinen Kirche erzählt. Als mich meine Eltern besucht haben, waren wir zusammen im Donaubruch wandern. Es war unheimlich idyllisch, die Berge und der Wald komplett verschneit, mein kleiner Bruder mit dem Schlitten, und mitten drin diese winzige Kirche zwischen Donau und Berg. Meine Eltern machten Fotos, aber ich wollte hineingehen. Und da las ich es auf der Tür: ''Schicksalsproduktion. I''ch hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte, aber ich war neugierig.“'' „Milena. Ich bitte dich“, unterbrach Raphael, aber sie brachte ihn mit einer schnellen Geste zum Schweigen. „Ich hatte eine gewöhnliche Kirche erwartet. Aber in dem winzig kleinen Gebäude sah es aus wie in einem Büro! Und es gab einen Empfangstresen, an dem ein junges Mädchen saß.“ Milena ignorierte geflissentlich, dass Raphael die Augen verdrehte und nach einem Plätzchen griff. „Ihr Gesicht war wie ein leeres Blatt Papier, Raph. Goldene Haare, leuchtende Augen. Und auf jede Frage, die ich hatte, gab sie mir irgendeine ungenaue, ausweichende Antwort. Ich konnte allerlei Aktenschränke sehen, und hörte Finger auf Tastaturen tippen. Dieses Mädchen bot mir ein Gespräch mit dem leitenden Mitarbeiter an, aber ich hatte genug, und außerdem wartete meine Familie auf mich. Nun, damit hätte die Sache erledigt sein können. Aber neulich suche ich nach dieser neuen Bar, und dann nehme ich die falsche Abzweigung und plötzlich stehe ich nicht am Haidplatz, sondern in einer Seitenstraße, und hinter einem Torbogen sehe ich kleines Häuschen, so klein, dass niemand darauf geachtet hätte. Und was steht an der Klingel? Schicksalsproduktion. ''Was immer die Leute im Donaubruch da arbeiteten, sie hatten eine zweite Niederlassung in der Altstadt von Regensburg. Ich probierte dieselbe Methode. Ich ging hinein und wurde von ''demselben Mädchen begrüßt. Ich sage dir, Raph, es war dasselbe Mädchen. Sie hatte dasselbe Gesicht, wie ein leeres Blatt Papier.“ Raphael rührte etwas lustlos in seinem Glühwein, während Milena weitersprach. „Sie erkundigte sich, was ich wollte. Und ich ließ nicht locker. Ich wollte wissen, was das für eine Firma war. Und ich blieb solange, bis jemand aus der Hauptabteilung mit mir sprach. Der Kerl hieß Klaus, ein riesengroßer Mann mit weißem Bart und eingefallenem Gesicht. Und, ja, das war das Komische – diese Leere in seinem Gesicht. Dieselbe Leere wie bei dem Mädchen. Jedenfalls war er ganz höflich und beantwortete mir ein paar Fragen. Im nächsten Moment – ja, es war wirklich so verrückt, im nächsten Moment – komme ich zu mir und stehe auf dem Haidplatz, zwischen duftenden Mandeln und Glühwein. Ich hatte nichts getrunken, ich war nicht ohnmächtig, ich stand einfach plötzlich da ''und betrachtete den großen Christbaum in der Mitte des Platzes. Die kleine Bar, die ich gesucht hatte, bekam ich nicht mehr zu Gesicht, und die Erinnerungen an die Schicksalsproduktion waren mit einem seltsamen Kribbeln verbunden, einem kalten Zucken, das bis ins innerste Mark ging. Hörst du mir ''zu?“ „Ich hör dir zu, Milena.“ „Ich hatte Angst, Raph. Mir war, als hätte ich etwas berührt, das außerhalb jeder Realität lag; ich meine nicht gespenstisch oder verrückt – am ehesten als wäre ich auf einem Trip gewesen…“ Sie fing seinen Blick auf. „Nein, Raph. Ich war nicht high. Ich war bloß durcheinander. Jedenfalls dachte ich danach eine Weile nicht mehr an diese Schicksalsproduktion. Und dann hüllte mich diese Lethargie ein, wie ein dichter Nebel. Ich glaube, das war in ungefähr da, als ich mich von Tom getrennt habe. Ich meine, die Trennung von Tom war etwas Positives für mich, trotzdem ging ich wie ein Automat durchs Leben. Ich wollte niemanden sehen, ich wollte niemanden sprechen, du erinnerst dich. Und dann fiel mir die Schicksalsproduktion wieder ein.“ Sie starrte Raphael an. „Jetzt schau nicht so, ich werde schon nicht gleich gewalttätig. Ich weiß, vor zwei Wochen kam dir meine Theorie verrückt war. Aber du kanntest ja die ganze Geschichte nicht. Alles steht geschrieben. Alles ist festgelegt. Sie schreiben es dort in ihren Büros, in einer Art – himmlischen Drehbuch. Nenn es Drehbuch, Fügung, Schicksal – Schicksal, Raph, verstehst du? Schicksal! Und das ist mir klargeworden, Raph. Ich bin wieder dort hingegangen, ich war mir sicher, dass auch mein Leben dort geschrieben stehen musste. Und nur, indem ich es änderte, konnte ich alles wieder hinbiegen. Mein Leben. Die Bachelorarbeit. Meine verdammte Depression. Sie kannten mich schon, Raph. Und als ich diesmal mit Klaus sprach, tischte ich ihm alles auf, was ich wusste. Er lächelte mich an, als wäre ich einer dieser Fanatiker, aber damit ließ ich ihn nicht durchkommen. Ich tat, als wäre ich eine Reporterin, und deutete an, seine Firma der großen, neugierigen Öffentlichkeit zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, woraufhin er noch bleicher wurde, als er ohnehin schon war, und mich in sein Privatbüro führte. Und dann hörte ich die Wahrheit, Raph. Ich hatte genau richtig getippt. Dies war das Haus. Das Haus, in dem alles festgelegt wurde. Alles. Dein Leben. Meins. Aller Leute Leben. Du guckst schon wieder so komisch. Okay, ich kann’s verstehen. Aber hör bis zum Schluss zu, und dann bilde dir dein Urteil. Man zeigte mir Beweise, dass hier wirklich alles niedergeschrieben wurde. Wobei, natürlich nicht alles, das war ja nur die Zweigstelle Regensburg, es gibt Millionen auf der ganzen Welt. Und für jeden ein Drehbuch – grins doch nicht so!'' Ich habe es gesehen! Ich habe ''mein ''Drehbuch… Ja, schon gut! Ich erzählte Klaus alles. Ich wollte nachsehen, was ich als nächstes tun musste, um wieder weiter zu kommen. Er wollte es mir nicht zeigen. Aber ich habe ihm gedroht, ich würde allen Leuten von der Schicksalsproduktion erzählen, und da hat er schließlich nachgegeben. Das Buch war dicker als das Telefonbuch von Los Angeles, es sah nach einer hübschen, langen Geschichte aus. Und ich fand meine Stelle im Szenario: Rate, was darüber stand? SZENE 13 490: IM BÜRO DER SCHICKSALSPRODUKTION. Begreifst du endlich, Raph? Sogar mein Besuch war dort festgehalten! Es stand alles geschrieben! Getippt und ausgedruckt, schwarz auf weiß. Er ließ mich auch die nächste Seite sehen, SZENE 13 491: INNEN - PROFESSOR NIVALAS BÜRO – TAG. Die ganze Szene, Raph, ich schwör’s! Der Prof und ich, wir unterhielten uns über meine Arbeit, und am Ende gab er mir ein paar Tipps für die Analyse. An dem Punkt endete die Szene, und an dem Punkt nahm Klaus mir mein Buch aus der Hand. Ich glaubte, genug aus ihm herausgeholt zu haben. Er zeigte mir noch ein wenig sein Büro, die gut zwei Duzend bleichgesichtigen Mädchen mit golden gelocktem Haar, die langen Reihen der Aktenschränke, die Computer und die Drucker. Er brachte mich nicht ganz bis zum Ausgang, er sagte, er müsste mein Drehbuch erst noch in die zuständige Abteilung zurückbringen. Und heute Morgen ging ich in die Uni und sprach mit Professor Nivala. Ohne Termin. Bei neun von zehn Fällen hätte er keine Zeit gehabt, aber heute sprach er mit mir. Und was geschah, Raph? Wir spielten die Szene. ''So, wie sie geschrieben stand. ''Ich kannte jede Zeile, und er kannte seinen Text auch, als hätte er ihn auswendig gelernt. Klaus weiß alles, Raph. Er weiß alles, weil er es ''aufschreibt.“ Raphael schwieg eine Zeit lang. Dann lächelte er schwach und fragte: „Hey, solltest du das nicht alles geheim halten? Ich meine, hast du diesem – Klaus – nicht versprochen, dass du nicht darüber sprichst?“ „Ja“, murmelte Milena und schob den Glühwein von sich, „ich habe ihm versprochen, den Mund zu halten. Aber es fällt mir so schwer, so eine Sache für mich zu behalten. Das dürfte Klaus auch erkannt haben. Und deshalb habe ich Angst, Raph.“ Raphael warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. „Mensch, weißt du, wie spät es ist? Ich muss los…“ Milena legte die Finger auf die ausgestreckte Hand ihres Freundes. „Raph. Ich weiß, was an der Bürotür stand. In die Klaus mein Drehbuch gebracht hat. Da stand Umschreibe-Abteilung.“ „Ich will dich nicht abwimmeln, Milena, ehrlich, ich muss ''gehen. Ich muss Sara abholen, heute Abend findet das Weihnachtskonzert…“ „Umschreibe-Abteilung!“, wiederholte Milena, aber Raphael reagierte nicht. Sie blickte in Raphs Augen, die sich nicht mehr für sie interessierten, und sie erkannte, dass sie ihr Publikum verloren hatte. Anstatt um das Interesse des anderen zu kämpfen, lächelte sie resigniert und knuffte ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Na schön, Raph. Geh nur zu deinem Konzert. Ich wollte dich nicht zu lange aufhalten.“ „Wir setzen uns bald mal wieder zusammen“, sagte Raphael, „vielleicht du und Tom – ich meine, ihr könnt nach den Feiertagen ja mal zu Besuch kommen.“ „Klar“, sagte Milena, „tun wir gern.“ Als Raph gegangen war, bestellte sie sich einen zweiten Glühwein. Der Betrieb im Café nahm zu. Ein junges Mädchen saß zwei Tische entfernt und las John Green. Wie angenehm wäre es wohl, sich zu ihr zu setzen und ihr mit amüsiertem Gesicht die Geschichte zu erzählen, die Raphael nicht glaubte. Natürlich würde das Mädchen ihr auch nicht glauben, trotzdem wollte Milena noch einmal davon erzählen, von der Schicksalsproduktion, von Klaus, dem Drehbuch und der unheimlichen Umschreibe-Abteilung. Sie hatte sich gerade zum Handeln entschlossen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass das Mädchen, das Café, der Raum – ringsum ''ausblendeten. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Konversationen